1. Field
Embodiments relate to an antistatic adhesive composition, an adhesive filth produced using the same, a method for producing the adhesive film, and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays including polarizers have become increasingly lightweight and thin. Liquid crystal displays are currently used in various applications, e.g., notebooks, monitors, and TVs, due to their reduced weight and thickness.
Generally, a polarizer and a liquid crystal cell filled with a liquid crystal may be essential elements of, and included during fabrication of, a liquid crystal display. The use of a suitable bonding layer or adhesive layer may be required to attach these and other elements to each other.
Static electricity may be generated when a release film is peeled from the adhesive layer to attach the polarizer to the liquid crystal cell during fabrication of the liquid crystal display. The static electricity may affect alignment of the liquid crystal within the liquid crystal cell, thus causing defects in the liquid crystal display. Further, foreign matter may be introduced between the liquid crystal cell and the adhesive by the electrostatic attractive force, thus posing a danger of contamination.
An antistatic layer may be formed on an outer surface of the polarizer to, e.g., inhibit the generation of static electricity. However, the antistatic effect of the antistatic layer may be insufficient to completely prevent generation of static electricity. Thus, the adhesive may also have an antistatic function in order to inhibit the generation of static electricity.
Many methods have been proposed for imparting antistatic properties to adhesives, e.g., addition of an electrically conductive material to an adhesive or use of an ionic acrylic copolymer in an adhesive.
The electrically conductive material may be an electrically conductive polymer, e.g., polythiophene, polypyrrole, or polyaniline. A metal oxide may be used as the conductive material. Particulate carbon may also be used as the conductive material. Imparting antistatic properties to an adhesive by using a metal salt or an organic salt may be possible. Introducing ion sites into side chains of a polymer may impart antistatic properties to an adhesive.